You loved her too late
by SassyAngel
Summary: ~*FINISHED!!*~'When will you love me?' Revised & ten times better! Helga has been neglated and unloved all of her life what happens when she snapps? The resluts might not be so good. R&R!! Pleaze! ^_^
1. Chapter 1: Love me

All I wanted was to be loved  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA! Never had, never will, so you can't sue me! *sticks out tongue*  
  
"Happy Birthday to me" Helga sang in a shaky voice as she flopped onto her bed and sighed as tears streamed down her face. Her parents had forgotten another birthday but this time it really hurt her. Her parent were to busy picking up Olga from the airport and took her to dinner totally forgetting that they had another daughter. She hated her parents for what they had done to her. They forget about her like she's not even there! Her mom's mostly passed out drunk in the kitchen and her dad was always at work or watching TV and could never get her name right which always pissed her off. Why? She sobbed, why can't you ever notice me? Haven't they noticed how many times that they broken my heart? (Of course they haven't they're to busy fussing over Olga or getting drunk, or watching TV. Just face it they'll never love you no one will. You'll be alone forever.) 'No they love me they just got a little busy that's all' she thought deafeningly. (Why defend them when they don't even love you) the voice sneered. She sighed the little voice inside her head was right and she couldn't take it anymore! She stood up and jotted something down on a piece of paper and placed it on her bed. She ran down the stairs and out into the cold night.  
  
Tears continued to stream down her face as she ran to the river, where her answers to all of her problems were going to be solved.  
  
*******  
  
Arnold sighed as he closed his eyes he loved nights like this nice and cool. He opened his eyes and froze there stood Helga on the edge of the bridge, looking like she was about to jump!  
  
Helga closed her eyes as hot tears rolled down her cold face, and felt the cool wind caress her face and play with her hair. Helga took a deep breath. She was going to jump into the ice waters below and meet her death it was the only way out of her problems it wasn't like anyone was going to miss her anyways. "Helga?" her eyes fluttered opened and she turned towards the person who called her name.It was Arnold. "What do you want football head?" She sneered. "What are you doing?" He asked in confusion. Man he is dense she thought and smiled lovingly at him. "I'm going to jump and kill myself" she said plainly "What!? You can't your only seventeen! You're graduating tomorrow! You have a life to live! You can't!" Arnold screamed. "And why not?" she asked and looked at him like he had just grown five heads. "Because your friends and family will miss you" Arnold said as the wind played with his hair. Helga snorted "like anyone would miss me! No one ever loved me! My parents ignored me and my dad didn't even know my name! I have no friends besides Phoebe. I have no life to live!" she yelled as she hung to the bridge tears rolling down her red puffy face and the wind blowing her hair in her face. Arnold took a step closer. "We can work things out" he whispered and Helga just shook her head. "All I wanted was to be loved and I never got it, they broke my heart so many times I think I don't even have one anymore!" she sobbed, with head hanging low and her shoulders heaving as she cried. "It's okay" Arnold whispered and touched her bare arm. She looked up at Arnold "I'm sorry but I have to do this Arnold" she whispered and he shook his head. "No you don't" he protested "Yes I do" she smiled slightly know it was going to be the last time she was going to see that football shaped head. "I love you" she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. That was the last thing she said to him when she let go and met her icy death. "Helga!" Arnold screamed and reached out for her the last thing he saw was her golden hair. Tears began to fall and he touched his cheek.  
  
********  
  
The room exploded with clapping as Olga finished playing a piece on the piano. Olga gracefully stood and bowed at the moment the family heard a big bang from the door. "Now who in the blazes could that be" Bob grumbled and answered the door. "What do you want?" Bob asked to the orphan kid with the weird head, the boy gasped for air then yelled. "Helga killed herself she jumped off the bridge by the park!" The room was silent then Olga gasped. "Baby sister" she whispered and she fainted.  
  
"Show me where!" Bob yelled and then they took off running, on the way Miriam managed to call an ambulance.  
  
**********  
  
When they reached the park the ambulance was already there, they searched for hours but no luck they never found her body. "The current must of taken her down stream" one of the officials explained to the weeping family. They pronounced her dead and ended the case leaving a heart broken family crying of her death.  
  
*************  
  
"She was an angel and a best friend who only wanted to be like everyone else, and I'll never forget her. Thank you" Phoebe left the podium crying. They where at Helga's funeral. They had a casket in the front of the church empty for they never did find her body. Arnold walked up next and cleared his throat. "Helga was full of life and tried to love everybody without showing it. She may have been mean and conservative, but deep down inside was a hurt person screaming for attention and love. I guess finally she had enough and decided to kill herself, but before she killed herself she told me 'All I wanted was to be loved and I never got it, they broke my heart so many times I think I don't even have one anymore.' She then jumped killing herself; like she said all she wanted was love and she...."Arnold paused and glared over at Helga's family. "Never got it. Thank you." Arnold left the podium but not before kissing the empty casket as he walked by.  
  
********* Months later..  
  
Arnold sighed as he looked down at Helga's gravestone, and put sunflowers next to them and the grave read: Here lies Helga G. Pataiki A sister, daughter, friend and most of all, Someone who wanted to be loved. June 4, 1988-June 4, 2006 May she rest in peace..  
  
Another tear streamed down his face, they never did find her body Arnold's hopes of ever finding her were still there but people just gave up. "I love you too." He whispered, To her grave and kneeled down to kiss it, when the wind blew passed him and it seemed to whisper, "Arnold, please never forget me", Arnold nodded he could never forget her.. Never.  
  
AN: Okay I decided that this story needed some work so I'm gonna fix. Next chapter is going to be a flashback to their gradation. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!! Thanx ~ ^_^~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

Chapter 2: Graduation  
  
AN: this chapter is going to be short sorry but hopefully the next one won't.  
  
"But before I introduce you to the class of 06', I would like for you to remember a young lady who couldn't here today, for she died last night. Sad really she was smart and beautiful but yet there was something about her you could figure out. 'She was like a puzzle' some students would say, you never guess what she would do next, because she would do something different each day.' 'But she was unique another student would say she could be mean but then in those rare moments she would be nice or smile once in a while, but when she did everything bad would disappear and all you could she was that smile.' I'm talking about Helga Pataiki; most of you know her, and some unfortunately don't, but she was loved." The principal steps back and shows a photo of Helga posing and smiling sweetly. "And now the class of 2006!" The crowd cheers as the class walks on stage. The principal goes through the list of names, "William Oxford, Helga Pataiki" The room goes silent, Arnold steps up and receives her diploma, as he walks to her picture to place it he kisses picture and cries softly. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the class of 2006!!!" Everyone throws up their hats and smile. Arnold looks around and at the door he saw a flash of golden blonde hair.  
  
AN: Ok I told you it would be short I'll try to make it longer next chapter I Promise! *crosses fingers behind back* ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: The broken heart of a friend

Chapter3: the broken heart of a friend  
  
An: I'm nominated!!! *does dance* I don't deserve to win there are a lot of better writers out there that deserve it more than I should. I want to thank who ever nominated me and the best of luck to my competitors, (cuz I know they'll win) But just being nominated is enough. Now on with the story!!  
  
As Phoebe boarded the bus she notices that the seat that she and Helga usually sit was empty. Phoebe shrugged her small shoulders 'she's probably at home mopping or just mad at her parents for forgetting her birthday.' Phoebe thought but boy was she wrong. Phoebe spotted Arnold at the back he had rings around his eyes and seemed very depressed. "Hey Arnold have you seen Helga?" Phoebe asked and sits next to him. He looked up and his eyes begin to water, but before he could answer her question the bus arrives to the school. "Well gotta go see ya!" She was excited, tonight was her graduation, 'Helga would probably show up then' she thought. As she entered the high school, she quickly walked to her locker and pulled out her morning class books into her toke bag.  
  
She entered her homeroom class and quickly began to work until the morning announcements came on. "Good Morning, Today is June 5, 2006 the last day of school, please stand for the pledge to the flag." The principal's voice boomed. Phoebe and the rest of her classmates stood up and placed their right hand on their heart. "I Pledge allegiance to the flag of the Untied States of America and to the republic of it stands, one nation under god, indivisible, for liberty and justice for all." The class recited. "You may be seated, today was supposed to be a happy day celebrating the end of another wonderful school, but yesterday on June 4, 2006 a student died." Phoebe's head rose up as she looks to the intercom. "This student was.. Helga.. Geraldine.. Pataiki."  
  
Tears streamed down Phoebe's face as she raced to the bathroom. A sob escaped as she ran into the stall and threw up the contains in her stomach, her body shivered as she pressed her back against the wall and slide to the ground burying her face in her hands. 'Why, Helga why did you do it? Didn't you know I would miss you to much' Phoebe asked to no one "WHY!!!" She screamed loudly.  
  
As Phoebe stood on stage with Gerald and Arnold by her side she breathed in slowly, everyone was watching her, not only her but, them. She turned towards the picture of Helga she was smiling sweetly; she was leaning on her elbow and holding her hands to her face. Her blue eyes shined brightly. "And now I give you the class of 2006!!!" As everyone else cheered and jumped Phoebe stood still. She looked to the door and saw a girl, and blonde headed girl. She looked some what like Helga, but this girl looked different, the way she carried herself, she didn't have that 'glow' like Helga did. Phoebe continued to stare and the girl stared back, as if to challenge her. Then the girl smiled slightly, flashing her pearly whites making her blue eyes to light up. 'Just like Helga's' Phoebe thought. Then the girl turned towards the door, only leaving a flash of blonde hair. Phoebe smiled when she heard Arnold gasp, Helga was still alive after all, or so she thought. She couldn't give up hope she just couldn't.  
  
AN: I know this chapter is barely longer then the other, but at least I updated!!! So, Review!!!! (And vote for me! Just kidding) 


	4. Chapter 4: I hardly Knew her

Chapter 4: I hardly knew her  
  
An: It's Gerald's turn!!! The problem is I don't know how I'm going to end this story so I was wondering of you could give me some ideas I thing I know what I want to do but I don't know how to do it, but please I need help!  
  
If you asked me to tell you one thing about Helga G. Pataiki all I could say was that 'she was a girl I once knew,' and end it with that. You see I never really got to know her, and basically I never really cared. I was busy with my own life, I had a basketball scholarship to work on, and by the way I got it. I had a girlfriend, Penny; I had school, and my friends. So how could I worry about Helga? We weren't friends to even begin with! But I cared, I know it's hard to believe but I cared. I didn't show it but I did.  
  
Everyone thought I hated her ever since fourth grade for picking on Arnold. I did sort of. But no one knew what happened that one night back in eighth grade, because we swore we wouldn't tell a soul.  
  
~*Flash back*~  
  
Thirteen year old Gerald walked down the street from Gerald field after a game of baseball, when a sound was brought to his attention. Gerald peered down the alley and noticed a flash if pink. Curious he walked down quietly and slowly, until he saw a hunched figure crying uncontrollably. "He'll never love! He loves Lila I'm worthless! Arnold hates me! He even said so!" The person sneered as one of her shaky hands pulled out a knife and brought it to her throat. "No one will miss me!" the person said and laughed a little as to comfort herself. That was when he noticed that the figure was none other then Helga Pataiki. "Helga!" Gerald exclaimed, making the girl jump with shock. "G-Gerald?" Helga asked as she lowered the knife. Gerald nodded and crouched besides her. "What are you doing?" Gerald asked as Helga buried face in Gerald's shirt and cried. "SHHH its ok" hushed Gerald as he wrapped an arm around her and comforted her. "No. It's not! He will never love me, never!" and with that Helga dropped the knife all together and hugged Gerald tightly as she cried. ~*End of Flashback*~  
  
I know it's hard to believe me and Helga somewhat friends like that but it happened. Sometimes I wish, I could of just gotten to know her a little more. I didn't tell anyone that she attempted to commit suicide but if I knew she was going to do it again I would have told. But it's too late now for she is gone, or so everyone thinks, but I can feel it I can still feel her presence still on this earth, and that's all I need to know that she is alive. It's been 1 year since her death and everyone has moved on, besides Arnold and Phoebe, and I know it's hard to believe but I miss her... I truly miss her.  
  
AN: I hope this is longer if not I will try harder. *Sniffle* doesn't this make you want to cry?? I made me cry writing this!! *wails and grabs tissue* Well Please review!!! Peace and Chicken grease!!! *laughs* I always wanted to say that. Next chapter will be about Helga's dad. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Pain Only A Father Can Ha...

Chapter 5: The pain only a father can have  
  
An: IIIIIIIIIIIIIII''''''''''''MMMMMMMMMMMMMM Back!! *smiles* did ya miss me?? *silence* *Laughs nervously* Of course you did!! What a silly question!!! *smiles and scratches back of head* what did you come here again for? Oh yeah the story!!! *starts to dig through drawers* "I know I put here somewhere" *Looks up at impatient readers and laughs nervously* "Just wait one moment" *leaves room and returns with some metal detector* "It's my new machine it's called the story finder!!! Ok So I'm working on a new name." *rolls eyes* "beep, beep, bbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp!" I think we found!!" *laughs again* "Oh it was right here on the desk." *laughs nervously again* "My Bad oh well here's the story!!!!"  
  
I remember the day she was born; I hated her from the start. I had always wanted a boy, but when they announce that it was a girl, I refused to take. I said, "Put it back in it's not ready yet" but Miriam insisted that we keep it. I wanted nothing to do with it, I would either be at work all day, or sit in front of the TV pretending I don't know that she's there. I would purposely get her name wrong hoping she would get the point that I don't care. But deep down I did, I was proud of her, I hate to admit that but I did. When she was at school I would sneak in her room and read her poems. Man they were some deep stuff; it was like she poured her heart and soul into them. *sighs and runs fingers through hair* I remember the day that Alfred kid came banging on my door.  
  
*flashback* Olga just finished playing that minute song thing, and she stood up to bow. That moment Alfred banged on the door. "Now who in blazes could that be??" I remember myself saying as I walked to the door. "What do ya want?" I sneered. There he stood hunched over grabbing the door frame for dear life, panting, and his face was red and puffy. Finally he yelled, "Helga killed herself she jumped off the bridge by the park!" It seemed like time froze on the spot. With out hesitation Bob flew out the door, leaving Miriam to call the ambulance. As they reached the park Bob shoved pasted Arnold and ram to the bridge. "Helga!!" he screamed as tears fell down his face. He stretched out his hand as if to expect Helga to grab it so he could pull her back to safety. Knowing it was too late Bob buried his head in his hands and wailed. "Why!" he yelled and dropped to the ground. "Why?" Arnold asked, "I'll tell you why." "She was a lost girl looking for someone to love her, looking for someone to notice her, and on her birthday the day her parents forgot her. They seem to do it every year; they don't even know her name!!!! She thought she wasn't loved, she knew she wasn't. So she decided to kill herself. 'No one is going to miss me' she said, but she's wrong, and you're wrong for ignoring her!!!!!" Arnold yelled, and cried.  
  
Bob sat there silent for a moment, while Arnold glared at him. "You know she loved you and wanted you to be proud of her as you were Olga." Arnold said. Bob sat still, "I guess she will never get it." Arnold whispered, Bob looked straight ahead till he heard the sound of an ambulance in the distance.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Bob stood there looking at the ground; it's been months since he visited her, he read the engravings of the grave they read:  
  
Here lies Helga G. Pataiki A sister, daughter, friend and most of all, Someone who wanted to be loved, June 4, 1988-June 4, 2006 May she rest in peace.  
  
Bob wiped a tear and placed the bright flowers next to her, "I love you, Helga" he whispered. He looked up at the gray sky. He then turned to his right and there stood Helga, she was pale with rings around her eyes but she was smiling. "Hi Bob" she said, "Helga! Are you-" "No I'm not alive, I just came to say good bye" she said. Bob stood up and spread out his arms, Helga stepped forward slowly, and she broke out into a big grin and ran to her dad. "I missed you" he whispered. "I love you daddy" Helga whispered, using a word she rarely said. Bob froze, "I love you too, Helga." "All I wanted was you to love me." Helga said as tears streamed down her face. "But I do love you Helga," Bob cried as he buried his face on Helga's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered as she stepped back. "No! Not again, you can't leave me!" Bob wailed. "I'll see you again soon" she whispered she blew a kiss and disappeared. Bob wiped away a tear and looked up at the sky, it was now sunny.  
  
AN: aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww wasn't that sad?? Review please!!!! Um does anyone know if they announced who won the awards thingy yet??? Okay the story is almost over, and yes Helga is dead I'm sorry, I'll explain later. 


	6. Chapter 6: You loved her too late

Chapter 6: You loved her too late  
  
An: Ok this is someone's P.O.V But I'm not telling you'll have to find out in the end. The chapter might be a little short I'm if it is really I am. Well Enjoy!  
  
She's gone, just like that, she's gone. And I never told her how I felt too! But I guess it's too late.  
  
No one ever saw the pain she went through like I did. She practically cried when she obsessed about that football headed guy. It pained me to see her like this. No one knew the Helga I knew, I knew the sad, depressed, lonely wanted to be loved Helga.  
  
I wanted to hug her pains away just make them go away, but I couldn't. I just sat in the shadows, watching her, just wanting to tell her how I felt, but couldn't.  
  
I remembered one day, were she was in tears, upset, over him, and I couldn't do anything about.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was pouring buckets of heaven's tears down as she sat silently, tear also falling down this fallen angel's face as the golden locket she always held close to her heart was clutched furiously in her hands. Of course, I watched in the shadows, unable to do anything, but breath, soak in her forbidden beauty.  
  
"He doesn't love me; nobody loves me why can't anybody love me!" she chanted as she rocked back and forth, as tears fell.  
  
I felt a sharp pang of pain hit my heart, as I watched her sitting there as she started to sob uncontrollable.  
  
She looked up and stretched out her arms screaming,  
  
"Take me now! There is no reason why I belong here, no one loves me and I'll never be loved!"  
  
I felt like yelling,  
  
"But I love you!"  
  
But I kept quite as I watched as she broke down again crying. Finally as the rain stopped she put away the treasured locket and walked away with no sign of tears anywhere.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
And there he stood on the bridge where he lost his only love, dangling a bouquet of roses over the bridge. A single tear fell down his solemn face, as he picture Helga falling to her death.  
  
He closed his eyes and dropped the roses.  
  
Suddnely he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around slowly he was shocked to see Helga, or at least her ghost.  
  
"H-H-Helga!" He exclaimed surprised.  
  
She nodded her head and smiled,  
  
"I know you love me," she whispered softly.  
  
He bowed his head down embarrassed,  
  
"It's okay you don't have to be embarrassed," she said and smiled.  
  
"I wish I got a chance to tell you" he wheezed, and blushed.  
  
Helga nodded, "I knew all along." She said and smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you, for being there for me even if you did nothing, I knew you cared." She said and hugged him tightly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Helga" he whispered, Helga stepped back and smiled warmly. She blew a kiss and disappeared still smiling.  
  
He stood there and he heard in the wind "I love you too Brainy" she whispered.  
  
An: Sniffle, that was so sweet!!! Ok about three more chapters to go and then I'm finished!!!!!!! Yeah!! *throws confetti in air* yeah!! Ok well review and I'll update faster! 


	7. Chapter 7: Sisterly love

Chapter 7: Sisterly love  
  
AN: Okay I think you know who this is for; if you can't guess I'll tell ya!! It's Olga!!! I got my first flamer!!!!! Yeah!!! I don't care really you can think what you want to think, but personally, that flame was stupid and a waste of yours and my time. So Akito4U if you were trying to hurt me, you didn't, you just gave me a good laugh!!!!! *laughs* ok on with the story!!!  
  
We enter a pink room, it seems be owned by a girl, the walls are a bright pink, same as the carpet. There are various posters scattered around the room, featuring rock bands. We turn to our right to see a big canopy bed, and there sits a slumped figure holding dearly a picture of a little girl about the age of five The little girl has ribbons in her hair, and smiling innocently.  
  
The figure sits up brushing away her blonde hair and looked up to the ceiling, as tears ran down her face. She sniffles slightly and smiles as if she is remembering something. We step closer and soon we too are in her flashback of the past.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A five year old girl with pink ribbons in her hair runs down the sidewalk towards the park We stand back and smile as the cute little girl runs past, giggling happily. Soon to follow is a fifteen year old girl, smiling happily as she chases the younger girl. We run to catch up, and meet them at the park.  
  
"Olga, Olga!!" the child screamed,  
  
"Yes baby sister?" the girl asked.  
  
"Spin me please!" she whined.  
  
Olga sighed, as she grabbed the girls hand and started to spin in circles.  
  
The little girl started to giggle happily,  
  
"Okay that's enough" Olga wheezed as she stopped minutes later.  
  
The little girl pouted, but smiled. The girl starts to run towards the swings.  
  
"Push me please!" she girls asks,  
  
"Okay Helga," Olga says as she begins to push her.  
  
Helga kicks her feet and laughs happily.  
  
Helga jumps off, and laughs again, she runs up to Olga who scoops up the child.  
  
"Olga," the child whispers.  
  
"Yes Helga?"  
  
"I hope we stay like this forever" she whispers and jumps off.  
  
"I'll race you home" she yelled as she took of to the direct we assume is their home. Olga sighs as she begins to chase her, both giggling happily. We smile and then the scene begins to fade away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Olga (we assume) wipes away, a tear, and picks up another picture of what looks like a nine year old girl. She has big pigtails and a scowl across her face. Olga closes her eyes again, and we yet again are brought to her past.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Helga runs up the stairs to her house grinning happily.  
  
"Bob, Miriam, I got my report card today and I got s-"  
  
"Shhhhhh" Bob hushed,  
  
"Your sister Olga is playing on the piano."  
  
Helga rolled her eyes, slouched and stomped up stairs, as we can see she is trying to hold back tears.  
  
We turn back to Olga who we can see who is frowning sadly, as she continues to play.  
  
We fade back to the present  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
We turn around and leave the room, before we close the door, you hear and choked sob, "Helga why, why did you leave me" The figure whispers and we walk away.  
  
Weeks later.  
  
We return to the house, and again we meet Olga. She looks a mess, her clothes are wrinkled and stained, and she has rings around her eyes.  
  
She begins to shake,  
  
"I just wanted to be a good sister," she whispered.  
  
"I guess I wasn't good enough."  
  
"Stop it" a voice demands,  
  
We turn around to see Helga standing there with a upset look on her face.  
  
"H-Helga?" Olga asked shock  
  
"In the flesh" Helga replied.  
  
Olga broke out crying and hugged Helga tightly.  
  
"Okay, okay enough with the mushy stuff already!" Helga complained.  
  
"I missed you" Olga whispered,  
  
"Back at ya." Helga sneered.  
  
Olga grabbed Helga and embraced her; Helga smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" Olga asked  
  
"Because, no one loved me"  
  
"Yes we do!" Olga protested.  
  
"Yeah, after I died!!" Helga screeched,  
  
"Helga momma and daddy loved you they just had a hard time showing it" Olga whispered.  
  
Helga stood silent for a minute, thinking.  
  
Olga hugged Helga again.  
  
"I love you baby sissy" she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Helga whispered.  
  
"Why, did you hate me?" Olga asked,  
  
"Because, mom and dad paid more attention to you then me. Heck Bob couldn't get my name right, and mom was always drunk but when you visit she wasn't." Helga explained,  
  
"You think I liked all that attention?!?!?!" Olga yelled, "They treated my like a wound up doll! They expected me to be perfect." Olga explained.  
  
"But every year they go out with you on my birthday and I got sick of it!" Helga yelled.  
  
"When I came each year on your birthday was to be with you my dad wanted to go out he said you would get over it.  
  
Olga said.  
  
"Well I didn't!" Helga said, and sighed.  
  
"Well anyways I came to say good bye for good" Helga explained. "I love you" Helga said and started to tear up.  
  
"I love you too" Olga whispered.  
  
We watched the two hug.  
  
"Olga," Helga whispered.  
  
"Yes Helga?"  
  
"I hope we stay like this forever" she whispers and let's goes.  
  
Helga steps back blows a kiss and fades away.  
  
Olga stood there for a minute smiles, walks to the door but before leaving she whispers, "Me too Helga", and walks out.  
  
AN: wasn't that cute? Well I hope this was long enough. I might do a chapter on Miriam what do you think? Please review and give me your opinion please. Bye!! 


	8. An: Please read important!

AN: Okay guys, I have writers block big time, and I also have this question to ask, some people want Helga alive, but a few want her dead, what would you like? Alive or dead you decide. Please I need to know!! It might be a while till I update, sorry. *bows head in shame* don't hate me!!!! I have to think!!! Okay!!! 


	9. Chapter 8: Mommy Please

Chapter 8: Mommy please  
  
AN: I have made a decision!!!!!! Yeah I know I lost my writers block!!! Party at my house!! *throws confetti in air* anyways as I was saying *clears throat* I have made a decision!!! *in teasing voice* but to find out you must read the chapter to find out!!!! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone makes them, but I biggest one in my life.  
  
That was neglecting my daughter, Helga. *breaks down in tears*  
  
If I could I would redo it all over again, but I can't, and now she's gone.*sniffles*  
  
I remember the day first brought her home form the hospital.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ok Helga this is your new home!!" Miriam said excitedly, Bob followed grumbling.  
  
The baby cooed happily.  
  
Miriam placed the baby in the crib.  
  
Olga comes running in happily, "Mum dad!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I have great news!"  
  
"What is it girl?!" Bob said eagerly.  
  
"I made the highest score in the SAT's!!" she shrieked.  
  
"Great job I'm proud of you" Miriam said.  
  
"Let's go out on a celebration" Bob offered.  
  
"Great!" Olga agreed and ran to the door.  
  
They climbed into the car, and drove down the street leaving a crying bundle of blankets at home. *End of Flashback*  
  
That's where my mistake's started; I started drinking, and ignoring my daughter more and more.  
  
I now started MAD, (mothers against drinking), and MAN, (mothers against neglecting).  
  
I'm the president for both.  
  
But I can never get my little girl back.  
  
I sit here holding the only picture of my darling Helga, and that's the picture they used for her graduation.  
  
She has the sweetest smile on her face, but you can tell that her eyes are sad, empty and begging for love, for a chance.  
  
A pale white hand covers mine; I look up to meet two pairs of soft blue eyes. They lost their edge but I know them anyway.  
  
"H-Helga!?!?" I exclaimed and scoot away to get a better look.  
  
She nods, I run up to giving her the biggest hug I could give, and sob.  
  
Helga smiles and gently pats my back, tears running down her own cheek.  
  
"I forgive you" she whispers.  
  
"Forgive me for what?" I ask.  
  
"I forgive you for neglecting me" she replies.  
  
"I love you" she whispers.  
  
"I love you too" I reply.  
  
She turns and walks away.  
  
"Helga! Wait!! Will I ever see you again?" I ask.  
  
She smiles, "You're gonna see me real soon." She answers.  
  
She opens the door and the blinding light of the sun, consumes her, and she's gone.  
  
AN: that's the end of that sorry if it's not that good, you're lucky you got that!! That took awhile to write!!! (Not really only a day) but still!!! If you didn't figure it out, she's alive! Yeah! Yep, two or three more chaps to go and this will be over!! Yeah! Well review please!! I have a goal of getting 100 reviews before this ends but I doubt it, but hey and girl can dream!! Well see ya!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9: You Loved Her Once Before

Chapter 9: I loved you once before  
  
AN: ok its Arnold time, which means one more chapter to go!!! It might take a while to update, cuz I have this HUGE!!! Project that I'm working on in school so you might get lucky if I update, that's IF I do!!  
  
Oops for got disclaimer on most of my chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own HA? *sniffles* I don't!!!!  
  
Helga.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was a mystery,  
  
  
  
A puzzle that lost most of its pieces.  
  
  
  
But yet she was still hard to figure out even with the clues, or the puzzle pieces that you collected, you still couldn't make out what they meant.  
  
  
  
I cared for her a lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
But somehow she would push me away.  
  
  
  
  
  
I remembered in High school when I was a sophomore; I began to notice her differently.  
  
How she walked, how she smiled, how she had that twinkle in her eyes.  
  
I was slowly drawn to her, and soon I began to love her.  
  
I loved everything about her.  
  
  
  
The problem was,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I just didn't know how to tell her.  
  
  
  
I mean I wasn't exactly her most favorite person in the world, (Or so I thought).  
  
I would flirt with her madly; she would flirt back too, just a little though. But when she began to get carried away, she would stop and ignore me for awhile.  
  
  
  
I never quite understood that, till that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
When we were seniors, it was her birthday June 4, the day she was born and the day she died.  
  
  
  
I remember that day very clearly like it was just yesterday...  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
I walked slowly towards Helga as she gripped tightly to the bridge.  
  
"Helga?" I ask, her eyes fluttered open and she turned towards me. "What do you want football head?" She sneered. "What are you doing?" I asked in confusion. She looked down at me and smiled lovingly. "I'm going to jump and kill myself" she said plainly "What!? You can't your only seventeen! You're graduating tomorrow! You have a life to live! You can't!" I screamed. "And why not?" she asked and looked at me like I had just grown five heads. "Because your friends and family will miss you" I said as the wind played with my hair. Helga snorted "like anyone would miss me! No one ever loved me! My parents ignored me and my dad didn't even know my name! I have no friends besides Phoebe. I have no life to live!" she yelled as she hung to the bridge tears rolling down her red puffy face and the wind blowing her hair in her face. I took a step closer. "We can work things out" I whispered and Helga just shook her head. "All I wanted was to be loved and I never got it, they broke my heart so many times I think I don't even have one anymore!" she sobbed, with head hanging low and her shoulders heaving as she cried. 'I love you!!!!' I felt like screaming but I was too fixed in the moment to say it, all I wanted was Helga, down from the edge of the bridge and in my arms.  
  
But I had a feeling that, that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"It's okay" I whispered finally and touched her cold bare arm. She looked up at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. "I'm sorry but I have to do this Arnold" she whispered and I shook his head. "No you don't" I protested "Yes I do" she smiled slightly. "I love you" she whispered and kissed me on the cheek. That was the last thing she said to me. Then she let go and met her icy death. "Helga!" I screamed and reached out for her. The last thing I saw was her golden hair. I felt the tears begin to fall and I touched me cheek remembering the last, and only real kiss that she ever gave me. "I love you too" I whispered.  
  
~* End of Flashback*~  
  
I wiped a tear, and shoved my hands into my pockets.  
  
I walked through the park till, I found mine and Helga's favorite spot, (The spot where we usually talked).  
  
I sat down by the edge of the lake, and looked at the sunset.  
  
I sighed, contently.  
  
I was so into the sunset that I hardly noticed someone sitting next to me.  
  
"Hello Arnold long time no see" the person whispered.  
  
"Oh hey Helga" I said,  
  
"Helga!!?!?!?!" I screamed.  
  
Helga smiled softly and nodded, she was wearing a pair of jeans and light green sweater.  
  
A million questions ran through my head but all I managed to say was,  
  
"I thought that you were dead!!" I exclaimed and hugged Helga tightly.  
  
"Well I'm not." She replied.  
  
"I love you" I whispered finally,  
  
Helga drew back, and looked at me blankly,  
  
"Do you love me now because I tried to kill myself??" Helga asked.  
  
I shook his head vigorously,  
  
"I've always loved you I just found the words to tell you" I whispered as I brushed a strand of hair away form her face.  
  
Helga smiled softly, "Arnold I loved since god knows when, but now I somehow I can't return the feelings" she whispered sadly.  
  
"I understand" I whispered and hugged her.  
  
"Just remember I'm always here for you" I said, and released Helga.  
  
Helga nodded and walked away into the sunset.  
  
  
  
Helga.  
  
  
  
She's a mystery,  
  
  
  
  
  
A puzzle,  
  
  
  
  
  
A work of art,  
  
  
  
  
  
She's beautiful,  
  
  
  
  
  
I realized what she does; she does for a reason, even if she doesn't know it.  
  
  
  
  
  
And most of all,  
  
  
  
I love her.  
  
  
  
  
  
I just hope it isn't too late.  
  
AN: Ok One more chappie to go (Maybe two I dunno yet) I might do a sequel but I'm still debating on it. Well please review!!!! 


	11. Chapter 10: The Invite

Chapter 10: The invite  
  
An: I warn you know this chapter is extremely short, but I have to do this to lead into the next chapter so please DON'T HATE ME!!!!  
  
Phoebe stepped out of her house draped in her bath robe as she checked the mail.  
  
She had grown a lot during the past couple of years.  
  
She grew slightly taller, she was still petite, and her thick black hair was all the way down to her mid back.  
  
"Bills, bills, junk, People magazine, invitation, bills. Wait a minute!!" Phoebe exclaimed and when back to the invitation.  
  
Dear Miss Hyerdahl and Mr. Johansson  
  
You are cordially invited to the ten year reunion of P.S 119, class of 2006.  
  
We hope you attend!! Mr. John Davis Phoebe smiled and walked back into her apartment.  
  
"Hey Gerald!" She screamed, before she closed the door.  
  
She set the rest of the mail on the side table and plotted onto the couch next to Gerald.  
  
"What is it?" Gerald asked interested,  
  
"We received an invitation to our High school reunion!!" Phoebe squealed happily.  
  
Gerald broke out into a huge grin.  
  
"That's great! It would be nice to see all of our old friends again." Gerald said,  
  
"Maybe we might see Helga!!!" Phoebe squealed, and clapped her hands.  
  
"Phoebe sweetie" Gerald began sadly,  
  
"I doubt that we would see Helga again." Gerald explained.  
  
Phoebe shook her head,  
  
"No Gerald you're wrong, I know she's still alive." Phoebe said.  
  
"If she was don't you think she would have contacted you somehow?" He asked as he gave Phoebe a small peck on the forehead.  
  
"Maybe she had a reason" she defined,  
  
"Phoebe just give it up" Gerald said and walked away.  
  
"You're wrong Gerald I know she's alive, I just know it"  
  
An: I know it's short I warned you, the next chapter will be the very last one, and then maybe I'll do a squeal, maybe (If I feel like it) Well please review!! More review the faster I type!!! 


	12. Chpater 11: Surprise of a life time! But...

Chapter 11: Surprise of a life time!! But can you really say good bye???  
  
The gym was brightly decorated in many colors, pink and blue streamers hung form the ceiling.  
  
Balloons, of many colors lay on the floor.  
  
People where happily talking to each other; remembering the good old days, and the fun times that they shared.  
  
Arnold made his way through the crowds of people, stopping once in awhile to greet people.  
  
Until he finally,  
  
"Hey man!!" Gerald greeted as they did their handshake.  
  
"Hey how are you?" Arnold asked and smiled,  
  
"Fine, fine Phoebe and I finally got engaged!" Gerald said and smiled.  
  
"That's great!!" Arnold exclaimed happily.  
  
Soon the Principal appeared on stage, tapping the microphone.  
  
"Excuse me" he began,  
  
"Welcome back a-"He was interrupted by the sound of the gym door opening.  
  
Everyone's attention was towards the mysterious person, they squinted hard trying to make out the person.  
  
The person stood there the sunlight surrounding them.  
  
The person stepped forward revealing a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.  
  
People gasped, "Helga!!!" some would say.  
  
"No, it couldn't be!" the others would say.  
  
Phoebe ran forward and embraced the person,  
  
"Oh Helga, I'm so glad it's you!" she cried.  
  
Helga smiled,  
  
"It's ok Phoebe" she whispered and patted her back.  
  
Gerald stared in disbelief.  
  
"So where have you been??" he yelled,  
  
"You had us worrying over you for ten years!! Didn't you give a damn on how we felt!?!?!" Gerald yelled.  
  
Helga looked Gerald right in the eyes, and began to walk closer.  
  
Everyone was silent in the room wondering what would happen next.  
  
"You wanna what I've been through for the past ten years, no wait scratch that, my whole LIFE!!!" Helga screamed.  
  
"You try growing up with parents who didn't know that you existed. On my very first day of Pre-school my parents were so busy with Olga's playing to even care about giving me a ride to school, they didn't even pack my lunch. Hell they don't even know my name!!! I had to walk there, then to make matters worse, it rained!!!! People walked right by me not even caring!! The only one was Arnold he shared his umbrella with me, was the first and probably only person who ever cared for me." Helga whispered trying hard to hold back tears.  
  
"I loved Arnold ever since preschool, but I always pushed him away or called him names just to cover the truth, so I wouldn't have gotten rejected and get hurt again, I just wouldn't know how to take it" She whispered and looked at Arnold and smiled slightly.  
  
Everyone else in the room was crying.  
  
"I've tried to commit suicide before." Helga explained, and few gasps were heard form the crowd.  
  
"Why??" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because I loved Arnold and he went out with Lila!!! I hated her I hated him; I tied hard to make myself not love him!! I tried, but I just couldn't do it"  
  
Helga took a deep breathe and continued.  
  
"Every year they forget my birthday, I cold take it any more!! No one cared or me!!! Maybe Phoebe and Arnold, but no one else did!!! I knew you guys wouldn't miss me if I killed myself.So I did it, I killed myself, or at lest tried." Helga whispered.  
  
"I remember standing on the bridge, and when I let go, I was happy I knew I was smiling when I fell. I knew I wouldn't have to feel pain ever again, I knew I wouldn't feel the hurt of not being loved. But... My plan backfired. When I hit that icy water it was like a thousand needles to me, then I saw it this huge rock, when I hit I was sure that I was dead. But I wasn't. I remember waking up on shore cold and wet with a throbbing headache. I cried for hours, disappointed that I wasn't dead. But how was I supposed to face my friends??? I couldn't they thought I was dead!!! So for the next ten years I would watch you, with you day in and day out. I would sometimes talk to you but I made you believe that I was dead. I knew you guys missed me and loved me, but somehow I wonder if you do it just because I killed myself." Helga whispered and looked at Arnold.  
  
"I knew it was time to quit the charade so that's why I'm here" Helga explained.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Helga asked Gerald.  
  
Gerald nodded,  
  
"Good" Helga said and walked away.  
  
Helga sighed and walked outside.  
  
Helga sat down on the bench, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Helga?" a voice asked,  
  
Helga opened her eyes, and sure enough there stood Arnold.  
  
"Hey football head" Helga mumbled, and closed her eyes again.  
  
"So Helga how's life??" Arnold asked awkwardly, as he tried desperately to start a conversation.  
  
"Good, you?" Helga asked her eyes still closed.  
  
Arnold nodded and sighed looking deeply into the sunset.  
  
"Helga, look I love you" Arnold started; Helga held her hand up to stop him.  
  
"Look Arnold right now I just not ready for any relationship, especially one with a guy who only loved me because I tried to kill myself. Give it up Arnold you don't love me you just don't want me to kill myself again." Helga stated.  
  
"No I-"  
  
"Arnold I know what you are thinking, you're thinking if I have someone to love then I wouldn't kill myself. Well you're wrong!" Helga exclaimed and got up and walked towards the parking lot.  
  
"Helga wait!!!" Arnold yelled and ran after her.  
  
"What?!?!?!" Helga yelled.  
  
Arnold kissed Helga passionately,  
  
"Just shut up and listen" Arnold whispered.  
  
"I love you and I don't care what you think, I know you love me too, so stop denying yourself. I don't care how long it takes but I'm going to get you to love me and that's final." Arnold then turned around and walked back to the reunion.  
  
"Love you too Arnold" Helga whispered.  
  
AN: THE END!!!!!!! *throws confetti* it's over!!! I just want to thank everyone who updated and gave such great support. OK I have a gift for you guys. If you leave me your e-mail address, I'll e-mail you this pic of Helga falling off the bridge. It very good. It was drawn by my good friend Kaila (Red Destiny.) The pic is sort of Anime-ish though but still good none the less. I might do a squeal tell me what you think!!! Thanx!! ~*SassyAngel*~ 


	13. Chapter 11: edited

Chapter 11: Surprise of a life time!! But can you really say good bye???  
  
The gym was brightly decorated in many colors, pink and blue streamers hung form the ceiling.  
  
Balloons, of many colors lay on the floor.  
  
Lively upbeat tunes were played by the band; everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
Old friends reunited, reminiscing about the good times they shared.  
  
Past, loves and crushes, reveled their feelings for one another.  
  
Yep, the reunion was a success, not a single flaw saw seen. We see Arnold making his way through the crowds of people, stopping once in awhile to greet people.  
  
Until he finally,  
  
"Hey man!!" Gerald greeted as they did their handshake.  
  
"Hey how are you?" Arnold asked and smiled,  
  
"Fine, fine Phoebe and I finally got engaged!" Gerald said and smiled.  
  
"That's great!!" Arnold exclaimed happily.  
  
Soon the Principal appeared on stage, tapping the microphone.  
  
"Excuse me" he began,  
  
"Welcome back a-"He was interrupted by the sound of the gym door opening.  
  
Everyone's attention was towards the mysterious person, they squinted hard trying to make out the person.  
  
The person stood there the rays of the sun set surrounding them.  
  
The person stepped forward revealing a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.  
  
People gasped, "Helga!!!" some would say.  
  
"No, it couldn't be!" the others would say.  
  
Phoebe ran forward and embraced the person,  
  
"Oh Helga, I'm so glad it's you!" she cried.  
  
Helga smiled,  
  
"It's ok Phoebe" she whispered and patted her back.  
  
Gerald stared in disbelief.  
  
"So where have you been??" he yelled,  
  
Helga opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.  
  
"You had us worrying over you for ten years!! Didn't you give a damn on how we felt!?!?!" Gerald yelled.  
  
Helga looked Gerald right in the eyes, and began to walk closer.  
  
Everyone's attention was on Helga, even the band was watching afraid of what could happen next.  
  
"You wanna what I've been through for the past ten years, no wait scratch that, my whole LIFE!!!" Helga screamed.  
  
"You try growing up with parents who didn't know that you existed. On my very first day of Pre-school my parents were so busy with Olga's playing to even care about giving me a ride to school, they didn't even pack my lunch. Hell they don't even know my name!!! I had to walk there, then to make matters worse, it rained!!!! People walked right by me not even caring!! The only one was Arnold he shared his umbrella with me, was the first and probably only person who ever cared for me." Helga whispered trying hard to hold back tears.  
  
"I loved Arnold ever since then but I always pushed him away, a started to call him names just to cover the truth, so I wouldn't have gotten rejected and get hurt again, I just wouldn't know how to take it" She whispered and looked at Arnold and smiled slightly.  
  
Everyone else in the room was crying.  
  
"I've tried to commit suicide before." Helga explained, and few gasps were heard form the crowd.  
  
"Why??" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because I loved Arnold and he went out with Lila!!! I hated her, I hated him; I tied hard to make myself not love him!! I tried, but I just couldn't do it"  
  
Helga took a deep breathe and continued.  
  
"But why did you do it again??" Arnold asked.  
  
"Every year they forget my birthday, I couldn't take it any more!! No one cared of me!!! Maybe Phoebe and you (Arnold), but no one else did!!! I knew you guys wouldn't miss me if I killed myself. *pauses as she wipes away tear* so I did it, I killed myself, or at lest tried." Helga whispered.  
  
"I remember standing on the bridge, and when I let go, I was happy I knew I was smiling when I fell. I knew I wouldn't have to feel pain ever again, I knew I wouldn't feel the hurt of not being loved. But... My plan backfired. When I hit that icy water it was like a thousand needles to me, then I saw it this huge rock, when I hit I was sure that I was dead. But I wasn't. I remember waking up on shore cold and wet with a throbbing headache. I cried for hours, disappointed that I wasn't dead. But how was I supposed to face my friends??? I couldn't!!! They thought I was dead!!! So for the next ten years I would watch you, be with you day in and day out. I would sometimes talk to you but I made you believe that I was dead. I knew you guys missed me and loved me, but somehow I wonder if you do just because I killed myself." Helga whispered and looked at Arnold.  
  
"I knew it was time to quit the charade so that's why I'm here" Helga explained.  
  
"You didn't have to hide from us for ten years!!! You could have told us. Do you how stressed some of us were just because of you!?!?!" Gerald yelled  
  
"I guess I didn't know how loved I was" Helga whispered and ran off crying.  
  
"Helga wait!" Arnold yelled and ran after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Helga sighed and walked outside.  
  
Helga sat down on the bench, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Helga?" a voice asked,  
  
Helga opened her eyes, and sure enough there stood Arnold.  
  
"Hey football head" Helga mumbled, and closed her eyes again.  
  
"So Helga how's life??" Arnold asked awkwardly, as he tried desperately to start a conversation.  
  
"besides the fact that I made a total ass of myself, good you?" Helga asked her eyes still closed.  
  
Arnold nodded and sighed looking deeply into the sunset.  
  
"Helga, look I love you-" Arnold started; Helga held her hand up to stop him.  
  
"Look Arnold right now I just not ready for any relationship, especially one with a guy who only loved me because I tried to kill myself. Give it up Arnold you don't love me you just don't want me to kill myself again." Helga stated.  
  
"No I-"  
  
"Arnold I know what you are thinking, you're thinking if I have someone to love then I wouldn't kill myself. Well you're wrong!" Helga exclaimed and got up and walked towards the parking lot.  
  
"Helga wait!!!" Arnold yelled and ran after her.  
  
"What?!?!?!" Helga yelled.  
  
Arnold kissed Helga passionately,  
  
"Just shut up and listen" Arnold whispered.  
  
"I love you and I don't care what you think, I know you love me too, so stop denying yourself. I don't care how long it takes but I'm going to get you to love me and that's final." Arnold then turned around and walked back to the reunion.  
  
"Love you too Arnold, you just don't know how scared I am to show it" Helga whispered and drove off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey man its okay there's other fish in the sea" Gerald comforting Arnold.  
  
"Yeah I know Gerald but, I love Helga and I know she loves me, and somehow, I'm going to make her love me"  
  
AN: Yep, Yep I didn't like the old ending so I came up with this one!!! Well look out for the sequel 'I'm Gonna Make You Love me' c ya!! -SA- 


End file.
